Total drama fairy tail
by Jahni200
Summary: What happens when 26 of our greatest fairy tail firends and foes meets the most dangerous island ever there will be drama,romance,betrayal, and action that's not all but this year's theme is tv shows see the fairly odd legends go against the that's so sqaurepants team trust death is involved 14 boys and 12 girls so if you want see your fav fairy tail characters battle drama click!
1. First day means first event

Lucy's p.o.v.

It was a find day at the guild when suddenly."Lucy Lucy Lucy"it was natsu and he looked so happy. "Guess what I signed the guild up for its a reality tv show and $100,000 is what you get for winning". Natsu said smiling "that's just what the guild needs a makeover". Natsu stopped and looked at me in a weird way I felt uncomfortable I just wanted to smack him. "Oh! We can use it for that too". Natsu looked upset I asked him what he was going to use for in the first place." Never mind he turned his back and happy did as well

Natsus p.o.v.

"Man happy I really wanted to buy Lucy's father house back for her she would have been the happiest girl alive". Natsu said "Don't worry natsu she will be happy any way fairy tail is her home". "She just wants the best for it happy said .

Makrovs p.o.v.

I heard the young ones talking and he didn't even ask my permisson if he could sighn this guild up. Not that I was mad about I took the guilds microphone and announced the big news and then the rucuss started. I heard my young ones talking about how there going to sighn up and win the competition.

Grays p.o.v.

I had to sighn up and I was the first one too. I saw cana just sitting over there and she looked bored as heck so I went over there to talk to her. "Hay cana what's up". I said but she didn't answer so I knew the only way to make her talk was to strip. I took off all of my clothes. "Ok ok I'll talk". "What's the matter" I asked "well you see its just another fear see I really want to sighn up but I can't it's like the exams all over again I will just fail as always". She began to cry "but I don't see why you will care about any of my problems". I grabbed her hand and I just took her to the signing book and forced her to write her name. Even though she refused I wrote it for her then handed her a bear. "I can never stand you looking like that so I just had to put you out of your misery. I said but then she blushed and said really in a sarcastic way I didn't know what to say or do."quit it do not blush at me". I yelled

Juvia p.o.v.

Just look at them cana I thought she was my friend how can she just stab me in the back like that I must go on that trip or else it will be the end of gray and juvia love.

Lucy's p.o.v.

Everyone looked so happy and I heard other guilds were going to be there as well I couldn't wait. But besides the happiness in the guild I felt like somone was watching me.

(Voice) Blondie!

Back at camp wawanakwa

"Hello my daring firends and welcome to total drama and you must not have forgotten are little island here where danger is its best said with a smirk on his face. Oh and here comes our contestants now.

Natsu

"ready Lucy where going to get back your I mean um? Fire ya!"

Gray

"It's so hot it s a good time to strip ya that's a good feeling"

Dan

"Luchan I'm doing this so we can spend eternity together off of fruit water and love! Also So I can get back your father's house for you" (natsu) what! (Lucy) "to flattering but only in your dreams Dan".

Jellal

"Im not here for the money but I sense weird power here" (laxsus ) "it's probably the island stupid".

Laxsus

"Or Maybe it's just because Chris's dum face". (Chris) Watch your back lightning wow this island is getting to me!

Loki

"His face doesn't look so bad it actually looks better than mine" (Chris) "thank you I like you already" (laxsus) suck up!

Sting

"I can't believe I joined this show" (minervera) "anything to show off fairy tail"

Lucy

"Sting joined too I hope him and natsu can get along they might be on the same team anyway".(Sting) "what up sexy"! (Happy). "I dont think natsus ok with that". (Natsu) "Happy"!

"Man we have alot of people this year let's just skip ahead". Coco,erza,(erza) "camera's I didn't know this was a tv show somone please get me out of hear" evergreen,bixlo,freed,cana (cana) "oh brother please tell somone tell me there's drinking on this show". Rouge

(Rouge) this show isn't interesting.(fro) fro thinks so to. Kagura,millianna,Bacchus,Lyon,chelia,Hibiki,Ren,ev e,flare,and minervera. (Lucy) "wait what"

Lectors p.o.v.

Um guys the boat is flying! And at that point everyone seemed off edge

"Oh everyone let me introduce you to my first event sky boating"

AHHHHH!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time...

What happens when The rain woman takes a beating,guys start cross dressing,and the cats start cooking, find out on total drama fairy tail!


	2. the cross dressing fun

Lucy p.o.v.

Even though the ship was flying I did not tend to bother anyone because it seemed evreyone has some type of flying strategy. It was just me the dragon slayers flare,and minervera. "Guys listen to me let's just work together" Lucy said in a calm way. I looked over my shoulder and saw nastu and the other drangon slayers knocked out on the floor. "Oh no there motion sickness" Lucy said getting fustrated. Wendy try to quickly heal them but nothing worked. "Sorry Blondie but um your going to pay"flare said. Then she put her very long red hair under the boat but on accident she touch some gasoline with her fiery hair.

Boom the boat blew up and everyone was just falling out of the sky while while we we're falling I gripped on to natsu and put my head to his chest "natsu Chan don't let go" I said because I was terrified.

Back down at the island

"Those two Lucy and natsu look so cute together" coco and millianna said at the same time.

"Ya that's what you think" loki and lissanna said at the same time

We finally dropped on the soft but hot sand when we fell down it seemed that my head ended up on stings chest. "Ahhh!" We both screamed "Chris what was with that boat flying thing" Lucy asked and guess what he responded the danger. "And Lucy natsu we saw you two cooking it up there". "Now that we have all of our contestants here I can introduce you to last year's winner lightining".

"Sha zam"

(In bathroom)

sorry this guy just really gets on my nerves

"Today lighting is going to be helping us out with our first event" Chris said rubbing his hands together in a evil way. "But not right now because are bonus event is going to be racing on your mark get set total drama.

Juvias p.o.v.

I saw everybody running including gray sama with his nice Abbs and his nice face can't wait to be seeing gray sana all summer long. So the handsome gray sama race came to a end and Chris was about to put them in teams.

"So now we came to the part when we put you on teams" Chris said

"Um how your going to put 28 of us in a group when the rest are exseeds" Erza asked confused "easy the exseeds are going to go into the catapult there not competing. "No please sir don't make us go" happy said crying. "Happy we could fly the catapult is not going to do anything dum blue cat" Carla said getting a attitude with happy. "There is a opening we have for you cooking!" Chris said surprisingly they took the cats to the kitchen.

"We stil dont have equal players now there's only 25 of us". "No there's not come out rain woman". Juvia! Everyone gasped

Everyone found out that I was here and now I can spend summer with gray sama I jumped on him and kissed him up . "Ill any ways let's get back to the team making. Natsu,Dan,lasxus,sting,juvia,erza,bixlo,cana,kagur a,Bacchus,chelia ren,flare you will be known as the fairly odd legends. Gray,jellal,loki,Lucy,coco,evergreen,freed,rouge, millianna,lyon hibiki,eve,and minervera you will be known as the that's so sqaurepants.

"Why juvia not on gray sama team" juvia said crying while almost drowning everyone in her tears".

"Um excuse me but um why are the team names related to tv shows " erza said confused he said because the theme is tv shows.

Then he escorted us to the first event.

"Ok girls your not doing this next event your going to judge now your boys are going to be putting on the girliest fashion and you girls have to judge" " what happens if you lose nothing just if you lose the two first people two get off the stage well go into the bromance room. Chris said laughing " that's not funny lightning is hosting a event that isn't manly" lightning said mad as ever "that's the plan you can always leave Chris said laughing more

Natsus p.o.v.

So the guys put on the most hotess dresses and the first two to go was me and gray so we was stuck In the bromance room . "Gray can ask you a question" I asked hopeing the awnser will be yes" "ya natsu you could tell me anything" gray said rubbingg his shoulder. " "what do you do when you what to tell somebody something but you cant" we took off our clothes and putted back on manly clothes. "Tell it to her while giving her a dance here follow me" we started to dance and we stopped for a second and we just stared in eachothers eyes we leaned in a little closer And than we heard a noise.

And your winner is lyon " thank you I worked so hard for this thank you"!

"Yes are team won wich means we get the advantage In the next event" gray sama said oh no look now I'm talking like juvia

Next time the water gets colder, bikinis get shorter, and graylu starts to rise. All of this is going to happen on

TOTAL DRAMA FAIRY TAIL

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
